Perfect Pair?
by mybestbaetae
Summary: [Drabble] [NCT] [JaeYong ft Everyone/Taeyong] Taeyong memang shiperable, kan? #ANightWithTaeyong. OOC. Typo(s). DLDR! RnR?


**PERFECT PAIR?**

NCT © SM Entertainment

Untuk event **#ANightWithJaeYong**

.

* * *

Sebenarnya tidak ada acara khusus malam ini, hanya karena waktu luang dan hasutan Johnny Seo mereka setuju untuk menghabiskan malam di luar. Meski sangat disayangkan, karena adik-adik kecil mereka tak turut serta, karena sedang sibuk dengan promosi NCT Dream. Sementara Winwin dan Kun, mereka saja terbang ke kampung halaman mereka tadi pagi.

"Tahu tidak," mulai Yuta yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponsel, "Aku merasa kalau Taeyong dan Ten itu cocok," lanjutnya random.

Alis dari salah satu orang yang disebut namanya terangkat. "Bicara apa kau, Nakamoto?"

"Maksudku sebagai pasangan. TaeTen itu populer di kalangan fans." Yuta memang senang sekali membuka _comment section_ , katanya agar lebih mengenal pandangan fans terhadap mereka. Tapi tentu semua member tahu jika pemuda dari keluarga Nakamoto itu hanya akan melihat video tentang _dirinya_ , _atau_ video-video buatan fans yang menistakan teman satu grupnya.

Doyoung yang duduk di samping kanan Yuta, penasaran dengan tontonan si pemuda Jepang. Mencuri pandang. "Itu video _love game_ waktu di bandara itu kan?"

Dan semuanya menjadi jelas. Yuta baru selesai melihat _video aneh_ lagi.

"Apa?" Yuta yang merasa dihakimi dengan tatapan hampir seluruh penghuni meja mencoba membela diri, "Videonya muncul di halaman depan. Aku hanya penasaran."

"Tapi kurasa benar, sih." Dukung Johnny. "Kalian ingatkan saat di NCT Life, saat Taeyong tiba-tiba memanggil Ten padahal tidak ada Ten di sana?"

"Sepertinya Taeyong- _hyung_ merindukanku." Ten cengar-cengir, sementara Taeyong menaruh wajahnya di atas meja saat diingatkan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Berfikir kenapa ia selalu kalah saat main kertas-gunting-batu dan bisa sangat ceroboh dengan salah memanggil nama teman segrupnya.

"Tapi," Hansol ikut-ikutan. Dari tadi member dua tertua itu terlihat makan dengan tenang, tapi rupanya diam-diam menyimak. "Menurutku yang paling cocok dengan Taeyong itu Yuta."

" _Aku?_ "

Johnny tertawa melihat ekspresi Yuta.

"Apa namanya. YuTae, _eh_?"

Hansol mengangguk. "Maksudku, kalian kan dekat sekali bahkan sejak _trainee_ dan sudah lama jadi teman sekamar juga. Kalian akan pas sekali sebagai pasangan karena Taeyong akan mengurusmu, Yuta. Seperti selama ini."

"Aku lebih terdengar seperti _babysitter_ dan pembantunya Yuta." protes Taeyong, sambil menyumpitkan makanan di depannya.

Semua orang tertawa.

Semua orang tahu dengan daftar kebiasaan buruk Yuta yang susah bangun pagi, selalu malas merapikan kamar atau sekedar menaruh baju kotor di tempatnya. Dan Taeyong sebaliknya, pemuda itu _cleaning freak_. Ia yang akan melakukan semua itu untuk Yuta. Bukan hanya Yuta sebenarnya, Taeyong akan menjadi pahlawan pembasmi noda kapanpun dan dimanapun dibutuhkan. Benar-benar teman yang bermanfaat.

"Hansol- _hyung_ hanya mau meledekku, ya?" Yuta cemberut.

"Itu kau sadar."

Yuta semakin cemberut.

"Bicara tentang hal itu," tambah Doyoung. "Sebenarnya diam-diam aku ini pendukung 2Tae."

"2Tae?"

"Taeyong-Taeil? "

" _Uhuk_ ―"

Taeil yang sedang minum di pojokan meja langsung tersedak. Hansol yang ada di samping kirinya menepuk-nepuk punggung _hyung_ tertuanya itu sambil menawarkan lembaran tisu. Taeil menerimanya dengan senang hati, menggunakan lembaran tisu itu untuk mengusap sekitar dagu dan kaosnya yang basah. Diam-diam bertanya kenapa ia dilibatkan dengan bahasan aneh ini.

"Aku dengan Taeil- _hyung_?" heran Taeyong. "Kenapa?"

Doyoung terkekeh. "Kalian kan sama-sama tetua grup."

" _YA_!"

Taeyong yang sudah akan melemparkan sumpitnya langsung ditahan oleh Jaehyun yang duduk di samping kirinya. "Dottoki- _hyung_ hanya becanda, Taeyong- _hyung_."

Taeyong memberi Doyoung tatapan tajam sebagai gantinya, tapi pemuda bergigi kelinci itu malah terlihat masa bodoh dan asik dengan makanannya. Mencoba terlihat tak bersalah.

Taeil hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil geleng-geleng.

"Aku yakin di luaran sana banyak yang memasangkan kalian berdua," kekeh Johnny. Yang seketika langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari keduanya. "DoTae itu _couple_ Tom  & Jerry-nya NCT. Penyuka _hate and love relationship_ pasti medukung kalian."

Taeyong menatap tak percaya pada kepala-kepala yang terangguk setuju.

Hubungan Taeyong dan Doyoung sebenarnya tidak _seburuk_ itu. Mereka berdua hanya sering berdebat dan sama-sama suka berlaku kekanakkan. Dan mungkin karena itulah banyak orang yang sering salah paham.

"Melanjutkan yang tadi, kalian masih ingat moment TaeWin di NCT life?"

"Aku ingat!" Yuta heboh, pasalnya ia ada di sana dan menjadi saksi mata secara langsung.

"Mereka berdua menggemaskan," komentar Taeil, tersenyum.

"Taeyong menjaga _baby_ -nya dengan baik," goda Hansol.

"Aku hanya mencoba bersikap baik pada Winwin karena ia belum bisa bahasa Korea dengan benar. Dia pasti kesulitan."

Bukannya mengerti, teman-temannya malah sengaja menggodanya.

" _Hyung, kau milikku?_ "

" _Ya, aku milikmu._ "

" _Winwin, kau ingin ice cream?_ "

" _Ne, hyung!_ "

"Hahahahahaha."

Jaehyun hanya mendesah dan menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat para _hyung_ nya menggila menggoda Taeyong yang sepertinya sudah ingin menghilang saja dari tempatnya.

"KunTae juga cocok sih." Tambah Doyoung, yang tiba-tiba teringat dengan kejadian _aegyo_ ' _Hyung, please give me one,_ ' Taeyong yang legendaris.

"Sudahlah kalian, jangan mengungkit kejadian memalukan itu lagi."

"Taeyong- _hyung_ dengan Johnny- _hyung_ juga cocok." Bukannya berhenti, Ten malah semakin semangat. "Aku lihat video kelulusan Taeyong- _hyung_ dari SOPA. Johnny- _hyung_ datang sambil membawa karangan bunga, kan?"

"Ah, kau benar Ten. Mereka bahkan berfoto bersama dengan Taeyong yang malu-malu sesudahnya."

Taeyong menatap tajam Yuta atas komentar bodohnya.

Johnny hanya terkekeh saja. "Aku dengan Taeyong? Boleh juga, sih. Apa namanya? JohnYong? JohnTae? TaeNy?"

Taeyong memutar matanya. _Bahasan ini takkan ada habisnya._

"Kalian tak ada yang mendukung aku berpasangan dengan Taeyong?" protes Hansol tiba-tiba. "SolTae atau HanTae juga perlu dilestarikan."

"HanTae mengingatkanku pada Yuta."

"Mungkin maksudnya Hentai?"

" _YA_!"

Semuanya tertawa semakin keras. Kecuali Jaehyun dan Taeil yang hanya tersenyum kecil, juga Taeyong yang semakin tak mengerti dengan bahasan kawan-kawannya. _Sepertinya otak mereka terbentur sesuatu_.

Taeyong mengibaskan tangannya. "Cukup sampai di sini. Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak," Taeyong sudah cukup merasa ter _bully_ malam ini. "Kenapa kalian malah membahas aku berpasangan dengan siapa, sih. Aku salah apa? Seperti tidak ada bahasan lain saja."

"Tapi kau memang pantas dipasangkan dengan siapapun, Tae."

"Salahmu adalah kau terlalu _shipable_."

"Bahkan kau cocok dipasangkan dengan Mark, Jeno, Jaemin, Donghyuck, Renjun, Chenle bahkan Jisung."

"Hei, kalian ngomong apa?! Mereka itu masih di bawah umur!"

"Maksudku, hubungan ibu dan anak."

" _Incest_?"

Taeyong sudah akan menimpuk Johnny dengan piring di depannya. Jika lagi-lagi tak ada Jaehyun yang menahannya.

"Aku laki-laki, sialan," protes Taeyong sambil cemberut.

"Kau ibunya NCT, Tae. Terima saja statusmu itu."

Taeyong semakin cemberut. Bukan berarti karena ia suka mengomel, _cleaning freak_ , membangunkan dan memasakkan makanan untuk para member lantas ia akan senang dipanggil 'Ibu'. Tidak, terimakasih. "Aku manly begini."

Dan kali ini bahasan berubah dari _mari-pasangkan-Taeyong-dengan-semua-orang_ menjadi _mari-buktikan-kemanlyan-Lee-Taeyong._

Jaehyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

Meskipun dirinya cukup terhibur dengan bahasan random mereka malam ini, Jaehyun tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak penasaran.

Penasaran bagaimana bisa para _hyung_ nya begitu peka dengan _moment_ -moment kecil di masa lalu dan memasangkan Taeyong dengan semua orang, namun mengabaikan sesuatu yang penting, yang jelas-jelas terlihat dan terjadi di depan mata mereka sejak tadi.

Jaehyun tersenyum diam-diam.

Seperti dirinya dan Taeyong yang duduk bersebelahan, dan sepanjang malam ini sama-sama hanya menggunakan sebelah tangan untuk makan, misalnya?

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Kembali dengan sesuatu yang pendek dan tidak jelas setelah terinspirasi dari fandom sebelah. _Hng_. Taeyong memang _shipper-able_ sekali saudara-saudara. Siapa yang setuju? Lol.

Penyebutan _pairing_ lain di sini bukan untuk _bashing_ atau apa, ya. _Just for fun_ aja kok. Jangan dibawa terlalu serius.

Oh iya, terimakasih juga buat yang udah _fav, follow, review_ di cerita sebelumnya. Kalian terbaaaaik.

 _Okaaaaay. Last but not least_

 **REVIEW JUSEYO?**


End file.
